Question: Convert $\dfrac{128}{25}$ to a mixed number.
First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $128 \div 25 = {5}\ \text{ R } {3}$ So the improper fraction has $5$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${5} \times \dfrac{25}{25} = {\dfrac{125}{25}}$ This quotient $5$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $3$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{3}}{25}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${5}\ {\dfrac{3}{25}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{125}{25}} + {\dfrac{3}{25}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{128}{25}$.